Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and a method for operating the same.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices embodied using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is interrupted. Representative examples of the volatile memory device include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device which retains data stored therein even when power is cut off. Representative examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. Flash memory is classified into a NOR type memory and a NAND type memory.